


Don't Trust In Me My Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (a little but.. its there :]), (but its a little later into the fic), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Crying Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Rape Fantasy, Unconscious Sex, dubcon, i almost made it the title but thats too much even for me hdsfhbg, i dont know how to tag this uHH. fuck, necrophilia mention, the original title for this was 'jeremy BLAUGH'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy Blaire and Waylon Park have a questionable relationship. A /very/ questionable relationship. Blaire had literally ruined his life but he still comes back for that dick thooooi tried to keep this summary serious but. aka jeremy blaire coercing waylon into weird kinks that end up both turning him on and freaking him out!"now it's fine, because i'm a whore!"
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Don't Trust In Me My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi here to live out my fantasies of being used by a CEO in the most sickening ways, thank you waylon and jeremy for being my personal playground! :-] 
> 
> i hope to make this a series, i just need encouragement ahahaha  
> i also have a bad weddie fic in the making but er... i live off of feedback and im nervous showing anyone i know my sick sick works so 😳 if this flops im SORRY thank you for your time, mwah ^_^

Blaire had without any problems broken his way into Waylon’s apartment, not only did it have terrible security, but the entire place was a mess. It frankly disgusted him but it wasn’t enough to give him a negative impression of Park, it was obvious the younger male was struggling to keep himself organized. He wouldn’t have to live like this for long, Jeremy would take him in and pamper him for the rest of his life, anything to keep a shorter leash on the little brat and to keep him in check.

They both had discussed the subject of expanding more on their complicated relationship, Jeremy had wanted to explore more kinks with the blond, he could only respect the other man’s choice to keep things going steady for so long before his own demands got out of hand.

Park had seemed skeptical at first when he mentioned unconscious sex, reluctantcy was the go to reaction for the meek male, especially when sexual matters were involved. That wasn’t a problem. Jeremy always had fantasies of finding an innocent little bird, a blank state to plant his desires into and to train into his perfect pet.

That in itself, was obviously fucked up, but nothing seemed to faze the CEO, he knew exactly what he wanted and he held no shame.

It took a lot of persuasion, but Waylon had agreed to what his boss had proposed, he couldn’t help but fall for the endless charm of that man. He controlled every aspect of his life, he made him leave his wife and his kids, he blackmailed him, he had absolutely _ruined_ his life. Yet he always managed to come back. Blaire was intoxicating.

Waylon didn’t know what night his boss would visit him, he needed to down a few sleeping tablets each night, otherwise he would stay awake for far too long. Sometimes it hadn’t helped the creeping fear and constant erotic thoughts rushing through his head.

This was wrong. But he continued to indulge his gross thoughts, spending every night rutting himself to sleep, just hoping to hell that torturous waiting would stop.

It had been weeks since their last conversation about the topic. Jeremy could tell the perpetual dread the young man experienced had largely impacted his work performance. The moment he’d bump into the CEO during his shift, he would crane his neck up towards him with a purely horrified look, before bashfully retreating away. God, did it rile the man up. He’d have to go back to his office on many occasions just to get his libido down.

Those memories fueled him as he pulled out a syringe from the inside of his expensive suit, unpacking it and drawing liquid from a tiny vial. He weaseled his way into the small bedroom, breath hitching at the sight of his employee soundly sleeping in a fetal position. He was captivating. So innocent and naive under all those covers wrapped around him, quiet breaths leaving his gently parted mouth. 

Blaire couldn’t wait to break its purity.

The grip on the syringe tightened eagerly, taking three long strides to the right side of Park’s bed. A firm hand was planted on the side of the sleeping man’s head, keeping it in place, syringe entering the neck.

Waylon woke up with a panic, Jeremy could feel all the muscles becoming stiff in an instant. The blond found it strenuous to process what was happening, it was almost as if he couldn’t move at all, the pressure on the back of his cheek was keeping his head in place, until it dawned on him,

“Bl...Blaire?”

His voice was wispy and heavy with sleep, but before he could continue to make anymore coherent thoughts his previously rigid body began to melt into the cheap mattress underneath. It was as if he was being pulled away from a nightmare, beckoned away by a calming void.

The CEO’s breaths grew deeper, a fascinated and somber grin beamed off his face as he observed the way the vial had gradually put the boy into sleep once more, it almost looked as if his life was fleeting away if it hadn’t been for the soft rise of his torso and his frail breaths. Absent-mindedly, he palmed himself through his expensive trousers, encouraging his growing erection to reach its full potential. Drawers were open and searched, and soon enough his hand latched onto a half used bottle of lube,

“Knew you wouldn’t disappoint, Park,” he murmured, pleased, uncapping it and hastily lubricating his fingers, “You’ve been awfully busy.” Blaire examined the bottle again with a curious glint before placing it back down.

The drug was fast acting, but it gave the businessman little time to use the resting body underneath him, it would wear off quickly. Jeremy was grateful to see his pet wearing only one article of clothing. It was a gift from him, a striking pair of translucent, lingerie panties. He didn’t know he could get any harder until he winced from the way his cock twitched against the now tight fitting trousers, pleased rumble emanating from his chest. That little brat _had_ been preparing himself for Blaire all those weeks, just waiting for him to visit. What a twisted slut. Blaire loved it.

Blaire hesitated for a solid moment, analyzing the figure in awe. It felt like a waste getting rid of that underwear now but he could quite literally barely contain himself. The way they rolled down his thighs was divine, his cock was released from its tight fit with a huff so quiet the other man almost missed it.

Wet fingers circled his hole and excitement prickled at Jeremy’s skin, observing the oblivious look on Park’s face, the only evidence he was feeling what was happening was the ever so slight furrow of brows on his face. That was a stark difference to how he would react to that same action when awake, his little bird was ever so ticklish. He would have to hold him down and keep his squirming form in place whenever he touched him.

He had adored his sensitivity, but seeing just how practically unresponsive he was being now made him want to immediately ram himself raw inside his lax body. 

One finger slipped in with a bit of resistance, trailing the insides of his walls with a purpose until he deemed his muscles relaxed enough to push the second one in. Waylon’s eyelids twitched but nothing more came from the action, digits pulling and prodding inside of him. This was an exciting break from their usual schedule, this was exactly what the CEO needed to keep his interest in their little game going.

The fingers had hurriedly been retrieved with a slick pop, eyeing the glistening hole and skillfully unbuckling his belt. He made sure it didn’t make any startling sounds while he placed it away, the buckle clinked gently, reaching the ground along with the rest of the belt. His suit jacket had been carelessly dropped to the floor, leaving just his shirt and tie on his torso. Jeremy pulled his trousers down along with his underwear just enough so that his restrained penis could come out, hissing in satisfaction once the cool air hit him.

The lube hadn’t been so welcoming to his cock either, the sensation was almost uncomfortable enough to flag his erection until he noticed just how close he was to burying himself inside of an unconscious body. 

Jeremy rubbed his slicked head against Waylon’s stretched entrance before the overwhelming warmth of him finally pulled the tip inside. 

“ _Jesus Christ,_ kid--” he groaned from the sudden blanket of euphoria that overtook him.

Wasting no time, he drew deeper into the unaware form who merely let his body be manhandled by his boss, arms and legs readjusted into desired positions. It was unbelievable just how malleable Park’s body was, he was now lying down with arms overhead, legs spread out in a filthy display, cock buried to the hilt. It was mesmerising. Before he continued to move, he gingerly stroked the hairs on his legs, to the soft fuzz of his thighs.  
  
Blaire admired his dark blond happy trail that disappeared back into his pubic hair, thumbing it playfully. He had always adored the chub on his little pup’s abdomen and this time he could appreciate it more, without the squeamish thing writhing on him. He gave the semi-hard member an affectionate kiss, keeping his eyes locked on the peach fuzz on his belly

The calloused hand pet him there endearingly with an enthralled grin. Everything was so sickenly sweet about Park, he couldn’t help but indulge himself in his body. He finally decided to give a few experimental movements of his hips, one hand on his waist and the other lightheartedly buried in his locks.  
  


The long, drawn out thrusts were becoming powerful enough to maneuver his slack figure if it weren’t for Blaire’s both hands now on his hips, holding him in place and kneading the fat there with a perverted glint in his eye. The CEO savoured all the hard to spot responses his pet exhibited, quickening his pace to be hastier and deeper, pulling the sleeping man closer to the end of the bed. Despite the unrelenting lust overcoming his mind, he still managed to keep himself composed and professional, each roll of his hips was filled with purpose, mentally taking notes of the effect his actions had on Waylon.

Jeremy stilled himself, the adamant hold on Park’s hips moved to grip the back of his knees, repositioning the body so that his prostate was much more accessible. He knew the drug must be running low now, but his ambitious goal to make his employee cum before he even woke up wasn’t impaired at all, continuing to pose the man like some kind of doll.  
  
Or corpse.  
  
That correlation didn’t disturb Jeremy as much as it should have, which meant he felt no disturbance by it at all, mind too clouded by a lustful haze. It was questionable to tell if his opinion would be different outside of this situation.

“You can’t escape from me. Not even in your dreams, going to make sure you never forget this,”

The blond was oblivious to the older man as his limp legs were now resting on top of Blaire’s shoulders, hips ramming into that spot he was much too familiar with, knowing precisely what angle to continue his assaults from. That must have been just enough of an overpowering sensation that it made the young blond’s muscles tense, Jeremy’s eyes focusing on just how his hands turned into meager, weak fists in reply. Waylon’s face was beautifully twisted up. How he wondered what went on in Park’s head. Was he dreaming? Did he realise what was happening? Did he even remember waking up in the first place?

Maybe he underestimated his pet’s reaction to the drug, but it didn’t spoil his enjoyment as he paced himself, making sure he could keep going for as long as possible. He was more than eager to see Park recognise what was happening to him. His own boss, defilling him in his room. God, it sent a pleasing shiver up Blaire’s spine. He needed to see his wide, doe eyes again.

  
“Are you there, Park? Rise and shine,” he purred, his perversion hiding behind his honeyed words.  
  


A large hand deliberately palmed against the head of Waylon’s leaking cock, encouraging the naive man to stir from his restless sleep. It was shamefully small compared to Jeremy’s, but it only added to his little pet’s charm. The quiet gasps that would occasionally fall from his lips turned into soft keens, body responding to the sensations with obscene, weak ruts into the teasing hand. 

_There he is,_ the CEO grinned wickedly, giving the man underneath him a few powerful thrusts, just enough to knock some sense into him.

Waylon fluttered his eyes open, his body reacted to the determined, rough stimulations before he could gather what was happening to him. Jeremy could still see the deep onset exhaustion and confusion in his grey, glazed eyes as they locked eyes, 

“I knew you couldn’t resist waking up to me filling you. It felt good using your limp body like this, I think I prefer it better when you’re _quiet_ ,” his boss grunted out between his teeth, ruthlessly slamming himself into Waylon’s prostate again to emphasise his point and a startled, broken cry rang out in protest. It was of course, a lie, he’d take him any way, but he had to find some way to toy with the pathetic thing’s emotions.

No, no. No. This couldn’t be happening, the blond convinced himself, tears immediately stinging his sensitive, dry eyes as he desperately tried to regain control of his body. His limbs felt limp, he couldn’t make any sense of the fragmented memories fleeting around in mind. It was all building up to too much, Jesus Christ--

The CEO could sense Park’s adrenaline fighting off the effects of the drug, the small figure doing his best to pull away from the harsh thrusts, refusing to give into the hand rubbing him to climax. He gripped the two wrists before they could cause any further trouble, keeping the squirming blond in place.  
  
“Naughty pup. I took time out of my busy schedule to give you a visit and this is how you thank me? You disgust me!”

That must have crossed the line for Waylon, whatever was left of his measly self-control was broken down and hot, prickling tears finally started flowing quick down his sweaty cheeks. What a sight. He loved making his pet cry, loved the way his features wobbled in an attempt to contain himself right before the initial burst of tears came. The way even the smallest spill of tears would turn into uncontrollable, disgusting sobs. He was disgusting, and it turned him on beyond belief. It almost threw him over the edge but Jeremy still held onto his composure, smirking in delight.

“Don’t act so pathetic, thank me. _Thank me,_ ” he growled into his ear, making sure to lean down as close as possible, feeling the wet heat radiating off his face. “Show your gratitude to your Master, slut.”

Waylon shuddered as he continued to sob grossly, his heart ached immensely, he felt so hurt and betrayed and yet he couldn’t help but feel himself closing to climax as words and commands continued to be barked into his face, he was so repulsed with himself. He felt so trapped, hips lewdly rutting into his Master’s clothed stomach, looking for any way to bring himself closer to the man.

“Pl-please, plea-a-ase, please, Sir…” he cried out in broken, nonsensical words, the fog seeping into his mind preventing him from thinking coherently.

Despite many, many years of training into making sure he could go on as long as possible before he climaxed, he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure any longer. If it wasn’t for the fact he’d been at this for about 40 minutes, Blaire would have slapped him for refusing to listen to what was asked of him. The way Park pathetically sought out comfort from the very same man who was shouting insults at him was a wonderful stroke to his ego, proof that the CEO had finally managed to crack further down into his employee’s dependency on him.

Jeremy felt the tight, raw walls squeezing delightfully down onto his cock as the boy he buried himself into finally climaxed with a drawn out, high pitched yelp, grinding himself against Blaire to completion.

The spilled semen caked both of their stomachs, seeping into Jeremy’s shirt and it was ultimately enough to finally let him release the pent up orgasm he’d been holding back for a while. He emptied himself with a loud, deep groan, hands subconsciously fitting themselves around Waylon’s throat in the process. The panicked look in Park’s eyes encouraged another quick spurt of cum to coat his insides, giving his boss possibly one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever experienced. He ground into the tired and frail body to milk out as much of his climax as possible.

Those veiny hands fell from the horrified blond’s throat then, resting on each side of him, giving them both a moment to recover. He could still hear the trembling cries spill out from the other man, this time they were accompanied by strained coughs. Waylon was stuck between worming himself away in disgust from the spent adult on top of him and miserably burying his head into the humid crevice of his boss’ neck, desperately looking for comfort. He was scared to do anything but blend into the mattress. He knew he’d been bad, he was scared of being punished by Blaire.

In the end, Waylon reluctantly pawed at Blaire’s back, still tearful face begging for him to lie down on top of him.

“You’ve been a terribly misbehaving brat tonight, Park,” he experimentally let the words sink in before continuing, his voice was breathy and obviously tired but it held enough authority to still strike fear into Waylon. Grey eyes blinked away tears as they anxiously waited for punishment that wasn’t coming,

“I-- I’m very very sorry I didn’t mea-”

“I’ll let you off the hook just this time, you gave me the best goddamn climax I’ve experienced in a while. If you keep indulging me like this, I’ll make sure to handsomely reward you,” he managed to grin maliciously, eyes glinting at the very visible discomfort and flusteredness of the meek male. He couldn’t help but chuckle heartedly at the way Park let out a powerfully long sigh, observing the pent up anxiety melt away gradually. A few stray tears still managed to roll down his face, but he managed to bashfully bury his ruined face into his boss’ shoulder with an awkward sniffle.

In the end, Blaire would deny his request at staying over and he nonchalantly left the other heartbroken man in his mess, further continuing their little game.

It was an endless, unrelenting cycle. 

**Author's Note:**

> me at six p.m: its fine i can finish this  
> me two seconds later: oh. its 12 a.m?
> 
> please let me know what you think of this! i never made a nsfw fanfic before so im hoping to get feedback


End file.
